Wisconsin's Adventures
by gamergirlexp
Summary: The Adventures of Wisconsin! This dairy state of America has a lot on her mind, and is ready to show off her super stereotypical personailty! Get ready for a travel through the comedic mind of the girl who loves cows, hates California, and loves packers!
1. Chapter 1 lil WI intro

**Wisconsin's adventures**

"Hey Wisconsin! Wisconsin!" Yelled America as he ran out to his backyard. "Wisconsin! We need more milk!"

He ran up to a girl running around in the yard. She had dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a plaid dress on.

"Huh?" She said turning around and running up to him. "Hey America! Sure! I'll get some milk! I'm glad you came to me though, cause California's tastes like shit, eh!" She laughed and ran off to her farm that wasn't too far from America's house. She gathered some milk, and ran back to America's house. She saw California waiting at the front door.

"You made fun off my milk again, didn't you!" He asked angrily.

He had short, light blonde, hair, and was very tanned. He wore sunglasses on his head like a headband, and had on a tee shirt and shorts.

"Yeah, well, it's true, eh." she replied, smirking and walking past him.

She put the milk in the fridge and nabbed some cheese before closing the door. She had three giant pieces of cheddar cheese with her as she walking into his living room. America was on the couch and noticed her walk in.

"Woah, how did you get back so fast, your farm is like a mile away!" He asked surprised.

"Hah! Never underestimate Wisconsin's dairy capabilities! I kick ass in dairy! That's why I am the dairy state!" She exclaimed excitedly, as she took a bite of one of the pieces of cheese.

California walked in and heard what she had said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm right behind you and catching up fast. Soon I'LL be the dairy state!" He smirked at her as she glared at him angrily.

She stuck out her tongue and replied, "Yeah, well, I'll kick your ass any day!... As long as it's dairy related."

He laughed and walked out saying, "Ha! Like that'll happen!"

She stared at the doorway he left through for a moment, then plopped on the couch next to America. There was another scary movie on.

"Dude, you know there's a Packer game on today, right? That's the only reason I'm at your house today, remember?" She said, still irritated at California.

"Oh yeah!" He turned it to the channel the game was on.

It was the ultimate rivalry in football, Bears versus Packers.

"Oh! I almost forgot something!" Wisconsin left the room, and came back moments later completely covered in packer fan stuff, and green and gold paint. She also wore a Cheese hat, and had tons of snacks with her.

"Can't do it without these, eh!" She said as she set the snacks on the table. "And the piece de resistance!..." She grabbed out a blue and white bag. "Culvers! Butterburgers from Sauk city! Yeah!"

"Huh?" He looked at it for a moment, then replied. "Nah, I'm fine with McDonalds." He smiled and pulled out a bag of McDonalds Burgers.

"Dammit, America! When will you realize that Culvers Butterburgers are just that much better, eh?" She took out some sweet potato fries from her Culvers bag.

Towards the end of the football game, most of the states had shown up and started to watch, wondering who would win.

In the end it was Packers winning by ten points. Wisconsin jumped up and cheered for ten minutes straight yelling, "Yeah Packers rule!" and "Packers are the most awesome football team ever!"

After her rant, and making up with Illinois for bragging for ten minutes straight, she brought some of her beer.

"I've got Spotted Cow, Budweiser, Fat Squirrel, Totally Naked, ..." She trailed on as the other states looked at her thinking, "Did she just say...?"

Suddenly someone walked in the front door. It was England.

"Hey America! Do you..." He paused seeing all the states in the room.

"Hey Iggy!" He greeted, getting up from the couch.

"I told you to not call me that you bloody idiot!" He yelled, walking in and closing the door.

Wisconsin ran up to him, holding a bottle of beer. "Hey, welcome, would you like some beer?"

"You better not give it to him,. He gets drunk really easy." Said America, grabbing the bottle and chuckling at the comment.

England glared at America. "I can handle a bottle of beer! Don't treat me like some child!" He snatched the bottle from America.

England opened the bottle and chugged it down.

"See I aaam not some blooody chiiilld.." He wobbled back and forth, obviously drunk already.

"Oh boy. You weren't kidding..." Said Wisconsin, who started to direct England towards the couch.

By now, most of the other states had grabbed a beer or two, and had left.

"Sorry, I didn't know he got drunk this easily." She said after letting England plop onto the couch.

"Nah, that's okay. This kind of thing seems to happen almost every week anyways." He replied, walking to the couch.

Wisconsin grabbed two boxes of beer, and headed for the door.

"Well, I'm goin' home now, see ya later!" She exclaimed as she left.

America laughed for a moment and grabbed a bottle of Totally Naked.

"This is still a funny name for a beer."

The next morning, she woke up bright and early.

"Time to get the farm work done..." she said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She yawned and got ready. She put on a flannel shirt and jeans, and tied her hair up.

"Yayz! Cheese and Bacon and cheese and eggs and cheese and orange juice and more cheese!" She exclaimed as she ate her breakfast.

After she ate, she started her farm work. When she was almost finished, she saw a car drive up to her house. She finished what she was doing and headed for her house. Canada was knocking on the door as she ran up.

"CANADAAAAA!" She yelled as she jumped onto him for a hug.

He fell to the ground from the sudden surprise attack. She got up off of him and helped him up, then hugged him again.

"Sooooo, How ya doin'?" She asked happily.

"I'm fine." He said while coughing a bit.

"What are ya doin' here?"

"Just visiting..." He replied, seemingly lying.

"Your hiding from someone aren't you?" She asked, giggling for a moment.

"No, I just wanted to visit some friends, but most people just confuse me with America.. and..."

"Us northern American states don't, yeah I get it!" She started laughing as he nodded. "Well, come on in. I just finished my chores."

They walked into her house.

"I need to take a shower sooooo yeah. You can just watch TV, or play with some of my hundreds of cow plushies, or get some super awesome frozen custard, or ice cream, or cheese or..."

"Okay, thank you." He cut her off, knowing that she'd probably go on for hours.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" She exclaimed as she ran upstairs to her room, then to the bathroom.

Canada went to the fridge and grabbed some frozen custard. He, then, sat on the couch and watched some TV.

A few minutes later, Wisconsin ran downstairs yelling, "CANADAAAAAA!" And plopped onto his lap from the side of the couch.

She got up and pointed at him exclaiming, "So you DO like Culvers!"

"I never said I didn't." he replied, as they both started to laugh.

After a moment, Wisconsin had an idea.

"You know what we should do?" She asked. "We should go cow tipping!"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Uh... Maybe later..." Said Canada.

"We should go throw stuff off a bridge!"

"N-no..."

"We should go to Noah's Ark Waterpark!"

"U-Um... How about we just watch some TV?..."

"Okay." She smiled at him as he sighed of relief.

A few seconds later she said, "You know, If you don't let me take you there soon, then I'm going to drag you there myself and throw you down the scorpion's tail."

Canada went pale white for a moment, then asked, "H-how about this w-weekend...?"

"Okay!" She replied happily.


	2. Chapter 2 Noah's Ark

At Noah's Ark Waterpark, during the summer, was Wisconsin, Canada, America, and just to show off to him, California.

"See, seeeeee! Noah's Ark is waaaaay better than your stupid things." teased Wisconsin.

California glared at her. She stuck out her tongue and the two states started to fight. Canada pulled off Wisconsin and America held California.

"Dudes! It doesn't matter!" exclaimed America.

"Can't we just have fun..." Voiced Canada, even though only Wisconsin heard him.

She sighed and promised to not brag about it for now. They went into the entrance by the 4-D theater.

"I wanna show you guys around! I know the entire park map by memory." said Wisconsin.

They glared at her for a moment.

"I won't brag okay! I just think that some of you might like some rides more than others..." She explained.

They looked around for a moment.

"Well, I'm heading to the wave pool." Said California as he headed towards 'The Wave' with a map he grabbed at the entrance.

"I'll go get a locker for our stuff." said Canada as he ran to the nearest lockers, by the 'Black Anaconda'.

Wisconsin sighed, and grabbed America's arm.

"You should see this! It's a new attraction!" She dragged him to the slide. Luckily it was still pretty early in the day so the lines weren't that long.

"You like scary stuff, right? Well, try not freakin' out on this, eh!" She pointed to a sign that said 'Scorpion's Tail'.

"I bet it's not that scary! I can take it, no matter what it is, because I'm the he-" He stopped.

They were at the front of the line, and he saw a blue, tube-like case, with a platform they had to stand on. Wisconsin stepped onto the platform, inside the tube, crossed her arms across her chest, and closed her eyes. There's was a countdown until the lifeguard pressed the button, releasing the platform, and sending her down the slide at a very fast rate. She flew through the loop in the slide, and came out on the other end, sliding a while longer until she reached a stop.

Wisconsin got up, and started jumping up and down yelling, "Your turn! Woo!"

America gulped, and stood on the platform. On his way down, he tried to scream, but water shot in his face the entire time. When he came out of the slide, he was pale white.

Wisconsin walked over to him and helped him up as he said, "Th-that wasn't s-so bad..."

"Ha! I knew you'd love it! I'm going to get Canada to go down next!" She was about to run off when America grabbed her arm and said, "Nah, how about the 'Stingray' next?"

"Okay!" She smiled happily as America sighed of relief knowing he wouldn't have to see his brother die today.

"Oh! I have a better idea." said Wisconsin. "How about the curse of the crypt? You always chickened out just from getting into the line, but you should know, it's not as scary on the inside as it is on the outside."

"Nuh-uh! I never chickened out!" He said as he remembered all the other times he tried to go in.

"Yeah, like you really needed to go to the bathroom twice... in a row."

"I-I-"

"And I don't believe that someone like you would really twist their ankle... walking."

"I-I... Can we just go..." He started walking with her to the 'Curse of the Crypt'.

When they arrived at the line, Wisconsin said, "You know, I know a short-cut for the maze part."

America felt a little less nervous, knowing that there was a short-cut.

...

After Canada got the lockers for everyone, he went to the wave pool to find California. Once he arrived at 'The Wave', he saw California playing with some girls in the water.

Canada decided not to 'interfere' and went to look around. He found a few slides and attractions that he thought might be fun. He decided on just the '4-D theater'.

Once he found the theater, and got into line, he saw a familiar person in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing here England?" He asked.

England jumped, turned around, and replied, "Uh... Hello, America... "

Canada sighed. "I'm not America... I'm Canada..."

England felt a little relieved that it wasn't America, but quickly told him never to mention him being there to anyone.

"Wisconsin told me there was a new movie at her 4-D theater that was about pirates. She told me that America made it so I just had to come see how much he messed the facts up." said England.

"Are any other countries here?" asked Canada as the line started to move.

"France came with, but I've been avoiding him the entire time. all he wants to do is flirt with girls."

They grabbed some 4-D glasses and sat down in a seat.

...

At the 'Curse of the Crypt', Wisconsin and America had just came out of the exit.

"T-that was fun..." America said as he was shaking a bit. "I wasn't scared a-at all!"

"Yeah, whatever you say." humored Wisconsin.

"I was only clinging to you to protect you from the mummies."

"Right."

"And I only screamed to scare them off."

Wisconsin started laughing for a moment, and then suggested, "How about the Time Warp next?"

"Yeah, dude! I love that one!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the slide.

Moments later, he said, "I think we're lost."

Wisconsin laughed for a moment and led him to the slide.

...

At 'The Wave', California was taking a break from the water, and the girls. He was laying in a chair, sipping some juice, and tanning wen he recognized someone chatting with a couple of ladies afew chairs over.

"France?" he asked.

France looked over and replied, "Bonjour, California. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" California set his juice down.

"I heard that this place is nice, and England wanted to come, so I just came along." The girls that were crowding around him walked away as he continued. "Is Wisconsin showing off again?"

"Yeah. I'll get her back sometime, but for now I'm just going to enjoy the view, if you know what I mean." California scanned the crowds of people, finding every girl he could.

"Onhonhonhonhon." laughed France. "I know what you mean."

They laid back for a moment until California suggested something.

"Hey why don't we see who can get the most girls?"

France laughed while saying, "You know you can't win against me. I am the best. Especially since these girls seem to love exotic men. I have the upperhand here."

"Yeah, but your on my turf now. I may no be in California, but I'm still in America." said California before taking another sip of his juice. "And how about this, if you win then I'll give you an all expenses paid trip through any country."

"Someone seems confident. Okay then, and if you win, then I will spend a night with Russia." France said, more confident than California.

"Deal."

Hey shook hands and started the competition.

...

The 4D movie had just ended and England and Canada were exiting the theater.

"I'll admit it wasn't that bad." commented England after returning the 4D glasses.

"That was fun." said Canada as he smiled. "I'm going to find the 'Endless River'. Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." replied England as he followed Canada.

"Let's go again!" exclaimed Wisconsin as her and America came out of the 'Time Warp' slide.

America was shaking from fear of the dinosaur animatronic that was inside the ride."H-haha... We could try another ride."

They got off the tube and Wisconsin stared at him for a moment and assured, "It's not going to eat you, you know."

"I know!" exclaimed America, embarrassed.

They were silent for a few seconds until Wisconsin suggested, "'Black Anaconda'?"

"'Black Anaconda'!" yelled America excitedly, as he followed Wisconsin.

When they arrived at the 'Black Anaconda', they stopped in front of the entrance as Wisconsin put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "The 'Black Anaconda'! The longest watercoaster in the world!"

They started walking through the entrance, and to the steps that led up to the slide as America said, "Dude, this is going to be sooooo awesome!"

A few seconds after they reached the end of the line, They recognized the voices behind them and turned around to see England and Canada. They were talking to eachother and didn't notice that America and Wisconsin were in front of them.

"Hey, guys!" said Wisconsin and America similtaniously.

Canada smiled at them while England's eyes went wide.

"Hey England, I'm so glad you could make it, eh!" exclaimed Wisconsin.

"Dude, I didn't know you liked waterparks." said America as he grinned at England.

"I do not, you bloody idiot! I just wanted to see Wisconsin's movie." England crossed his arms, and looked away.

They moved closer to the front of the line.

"Aw, so my watperparks aren't fun enough for you, eh?" asked Wisconsin.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I m-mean..." England facepalmed and sighed.

Wisconsin grabbed England's arm and pulled him onto the raft. She sat down in front with him in the back. The raft was like a thick, yellow, elongated, tube with three seats, but only two people were needed per raft.

"Wha-?" said England before he was cut off by Wisconsin saying, "See you on the other end!"

The lifeguard pushed a button, making the raft move down the first tunnel in the ride. Wisconsin screamed as she hung onto the handles on the raft. England's hands clung to the handles near him as the raft went down and back up into another tunnel. Wisconsin stopped screaming for a moment to catch her breath. Water splashed all over them as they both started screaming.

After they got off the raft Wisconsin asked, "So, do you still hate waterparks?"

"Well..." England started. "I actually just wanted to avoid having America drag me to every amusement park and attraction he has."

Wisconsin laughed. "Well, your secret is safe with me."

America and Canada came out the end of the ride and came up to Wisconsin and England.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed America. "Let's go again!"

He ran up to the entrance, dragging Canada along with him.

Wisconsin turned to England, "Want to see the wave pool?"

"Sure." he answered before she led him there.

...

At the wave pool, France and California met up again to see who won.

"I can't believe it! How the hell did we tie?" exclaimed California.

"Mon Cher, we are evenly matched. Onhonhonhon!" laughed France.

"I should have won. Dam- huh?" California was cut off by a phone number being written on his arm.

"Here, now do your lil victory dance." said Wisconsin as she finished writing her number.

France, England, and most of all California, were shocked and staring at her as she returned the marker to her bag.

There was silence for a few moments until California blinked a few times and exclaimed, "I won! Yeah!"

He jumped up and down for a moment and ran off towards the wave pool. They stared at him until America ran up to them with Canada.

"Dudes, what's up wth California?" he asked, laughing.

"... stuff..." answered Wisconsin. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot!"

She grabbed Canada and dragged him as fast as fast as she could to a ride. He was dragged up a slight hill, up some steps, and to the entrance of the slide where he realized which slide it was.

"Th-the 'Scorpions Tail'?" he stammered as his face went white.

Wisconsin pushed him into the tube-like case and answered, "Yep!"

"B-but you promiiiiiii-" Canada was cut off by the platform below him unhinging and dropping him into the slide.

America ran up to Wisconsin yelling, "Don't do it!"

His face went pale as he saw that he was too late. He stood next to Wisconsin and watched the end of the slide, waiting for Canada to come out. He glared at Wisconsin for a moment until he saw the country fly out of the slide.

He sighed of relief while Wisconsin yelled down to Canada, "Told ya you'd love it!"

Wisconsin ran through the entrance and down to Canada, while America followed.

"That was fun!" voiced Canada loud enough for even America to hear.

America stared in shock for a moment thinking, "He a-actually raised his voice!"

"I'm so happy you like the ride!" she said as she gave him a hug.

America shook his head for a moment and said, "I've never see you so excited before..."

"Really? I see him like this a lot! Like one time he came over to my house, and yelled about how mad you make hi-" Wisconsin was cut off when Canada put his hand over her mouth.

"W-would you like to get something to eat now?" said Canada as he tried to change the subject.

"Sure! Are there any places that serve burgers around here?" asked America.

Wisconsin removed Canada's hand from her mouth and replied, "Yeah, just follow me, eh!"

_Thanks for the reviews! especially the ones from Wisconsin. Whew! I didn't piss anyone off! XD_

_Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and love the next one. :3_

_oh, and p.s. I prefer Culvers over McDonalds any day... no offence... it's just better. :P_


	3. Chapter 3 Wisconsin ending song

Hey hey daddy, can I have some milk?

Hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy!

I can't get the taste of cheese out of my head.

Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
Draw a circle, that's the earth!

I'm Wisconsin!

Ah, with just one brushstroke we can see the wonderful world.

When the waterparks run all night, and cow plushies rule!

Wisconsin!

"Green bay is always is the best team in the world!"

_I had to look up the Italy and America ending lyrics to help write this... XP_

_hope you love it! :D_

_Sorry it had to be a shorter version though... _


	4. Chapter 4 Lil Wisconsin

In 1787, when Wisconsin was little, France found her in a prairie farther west than America had seen yet...

"Onhonhonhonhon! It is fun to take a stroll through the prairies. They are so beautiful." Said France as he sat next to a tree.

He took in the views and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and smelling the prairie air. Once he opened his eyes, he froze. Sitting across from him was a little girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, a plaid dress, and a badger on her head.

"Bonjour mon cherie. You scared me for a moment. What are you doing here?" before she could respond, he asked, "You must be a new country, right?"

She shook her head.

He thought for a moment. "A new region, or state, then?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to come live with me?" he asked. "I have a very nice house, and you would get gourmet good every night.

She stared for a moment as her badger started to growl a bit.

"Do I have to call you daddy?"

"No, mon cherie. You may call me France or big brother if you'd like."

"...Okay."

France and Wisconsin stood up while the badger stopped growling.

"So, who is your little friend?" asked France as he nervously looked at the badger on the girl's head.

"Bucky. He's very nice, and cute, and cuddly, and he loves to get attention. I like to watch him attack small animals for food when I get bored. Sometimes I like to join him, 'cause hunting is fun. I like to fish, too. They are easy to catch, and-"

"Okay, okay mon cherie." France said, interrupting her before she could give him a headache. "I will take you to my house." He said before leading her away from the tree.

_thanks to the review! And heck yeah! Packers rule!_


	5. Chapter 5 Lil Wisconsin part 2

At France's house...

"This is Canada." said France as he introduced Canada to her. "and this is a new state I found." He blinked after introducing her and thought for a moment. "I forgot to ask for your name mon cherie."

"I am Wisconsin. This is Bucky. We like to hunt and fish and play... Do you like to hunt and fish and play?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess, sometimes..." replied Canada, blushing slightly.

Canada had Mr. Kumajirou, his pet polar bear, on his head, and was wearing fancy french attire.

"This is Mr. Kumajirou." said Canada as he pointed to his bear. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure." She grabbed his hand, and he led her off.

France giggled for a moment thinking, "Aw, so cute!"

After French-Canadians had found Native Americans in Wisconsin, they traded many items with the Native Americans for animal fur...

"I have lots a furs and stuffs. What do you have?" asked Wisconsin as she showed Canada her fur bag.

They were sitting on Canada's bed in his room.

"I have maple syrup." he replied while thinking.

"What's that?" she asked.

He stopped thinking and looked at her. "You don't know what maple syrup is? It's very yummy, especially on pancakes."

"...What are pancakes?"

Canada was in shock. He gaped at her for a few moments until she waved her hand in front of his face.

Once he snapped out of it, he got up and said, "I'm going to make you some."

When they reached the kitchen, Wisconsin asked, "Why do you talk so softly?"

"Oh, um... I'm just shy... a bit." he answered more soflty than usual.

"Right... well, if my hearing wasn't as good as it is, then I would have had to ak you what you said soooo much... no offence."

He sighed and gave her a few pancakes he had just made. "Here is the pancakes, and here is some maple syrup." he poured some syrup onto her pancakes.

She stared for a moment, and then picked up a pancake with her hands. Canada was a little surprised, but then he remembered that she was found in the middle of a prairie. She ate the pancake and smiled.

"This is good." she said before eating another.

Canada sighed and replied, "Yeah, and now we'll have to wor on your table manners..."

"So about the furs?..." asked Wisconsin.

"Oh, yeah. I think I have a few things I could trade." he said, smiling at her.

"Okay, but could one thing be more pancakes?" she said after gulping down another bite.

He laughed a bit and replied, "Sure, or I could just make some for you."

_I learnt sooo so so so so so sooooo much just for these lil WI chapters! :3_


	6. Chapter 6 Bucky

Bucky

"Oh, my sweet litte Bucky!" exclaimed Wisconsin happily as she hugged her pet badger. "You are just sooo cute."

She was sitting on the couch in America's house. America, Canada, Illinois, and Minnesota were there also, watching commercials before a football game. It was between the Bears and Vikings.

"Da bears! You know dere gonna make a comeback!" exclaimed Illinois.

Illinois was a boy with black hair, a bulls hat, and a bears jersey on.

"Maybe, but the Vikings have a chance." said Minnesota nicely.

Minnesota was a girl with shoulder length hair and a vikings t-shirt on.

"Settle down, you both already know who's going to win the whole thing anyways, eh. The packers!" exclaimed Wisconsin as she set Bucky down.

"It was a mistake when da bears lost to da packers in da other game!" exclaimed Illinois.

Wisconsin stuck out her tongue and replied, "I thought you weren't mad anymore, eh!"

He facepalmed and said, "Giving me a ten-pound block of cheese isn't my idea of 'making up'..."

"Well, I would accept it..." she mumbled and trailed off.

"Dudes, the game's about to start!" exclaimed America.

Everyone went silent as the game started. Bucky, who got a little bored during the fight, was roaming the house. He was sittng on a step on the porch wathcing the clouds and staring at a very delicious rabbit. A car suddenly drove up. Bucky recognized Italy getting out of the car. Italy ran up to the steps but stopped once he saw Bucky.

"Waaah! a vicious badger!" he cried. "Don't eat me!"

Bucky ignored him and walked closer.

"Please, I don't taste very good!" he continued until he felt the badger giving him a little hug around the ankle.

"Oh, you are a nice badger?" asked Italy.

Bucky nodded, and Italy remembered him. "Wait, You are Wisconsin's pet, no?"

Bucky nodded once more.

"You are so cute, but I must go inside now. Ciao, cutie badger!" Italy ran inside while waving to Bucky.

Bucky was alone again, searching the yard for the tantalizing rabbit he saw before. Another car drove up. This time it was Germany. He got out of his car and walked to the steps. Bucky growled at him before he could pass.

"What do you want little badger?" asked Germany. "You want another fight?"

Germany and Bucky had fought once before and, believe it or not, it was a tie. Bucky could be both cute and cuddly, and vicious and bloodthirsty.

Bucky bit Germany's hand, and then ran off into the yard. Germany sighed, wiped the bits of blood off of his hand, and walked inside.

_Awww! The lil bloodthirsty killer! X3_


	7. Chapter 7 Bucky part 2

Another car drove up to the house. Switzerland and Leichtenstein got out of the car and walked to the porch. Bucky ran up to Leichtenstein and jumped into her arms.

"Hello Bucky." she said as she gave him a soft hug.

"Be careful around him. He's still a vicous badger." warned Switzerland as he watched Bucky closely.

"Don't worry big brother, he is very nice." Leichtenstein set Bucky down and walked inside with Switzerland.

Bucky watched them walk inside, and then went back to finding the one little rabbit. He found it hopping towards a fence. Bucky scurried to the rabbit and cornered him. Before Bucky could strike, a pair of hands came down and picked him up. Russia had arrived and seen Bucky. The rabit would have run if he wasn't paralyzed with fear.

"Hello my little friend." He smiled, holding Bucky up so they could make eye contact. "Playing predator?"

Bucky stared at him for a moment with a look of "put me down or I will kill you".

"You are so cute." said Russia before setting him back on the ground.

Bucky turned back towards the rabbit, who was now on the other side of the fence. He growled and ran back to the porch.

Another car appeared and England got out. He walked up the porch and to the door, ignoring Bucky. Bucky growled and England jumped a bit but continued inside.

A car drove up the driveway and France got out. He ran to Bucky and pet him on the head.

"How are you little badger?" he asked.

Bucky stared for a moment, then attacked France. The door opened and a few people came out, wondering what was going on.

"Oh my god that's just too funny." giggled England.

"Ha, France, dude, that is funny!" laughed America.

"Go Bucky!" yelled Wisconsin.

Canada ran to help but didn't know what to do. Moments later, Bucky stopped and Wisconsin gave him a big hug.

"You were pissed cause you couldn't catch the rabbit again, right?" she asked, still giggling a bit.

He nodded.


	8. Chapter 8 Lil Wisconsin part 3

In 1776, when America got his Independence, Wisconsin couldn't care less. She legally belonged to America after that, but he didn't care about her too much. Wisconsin spoke little english, and looked up to Canada and France more, anyways. So, when the war of 1812 happened, Wisconsin didn't care more than she had to...

"Ha! Take that America! I've got a hold of Makinac!" yelled England as he smirked and pointed at the area he had captured.

"What? Dude, you ass, what the hell?" exclaimed America. "Give back Makinac!"

"Never!" he replied angrily. "I'm not letting you or that stupid frog run the fur trade any longer!"

...

"So, listen dude, I have to set up a fort around you to keep you safe from England. Got it?" asked America.

He was getting ready to set up Fort Shelby in Prarie Du Chien.

"...What?" replied Wisconsin in french.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I forgot that you don't speak english... Dude, you gotta learn it sometime!" he said, laughing.

"...Stupid American..." said Wisconsin in english as she watched America put up the fort.

...

Later on, England and his troops attacked the fort. Wisconsin sat from the sidelines, cheering for England to win.

It lasted for a while until England won and kicked America out.

"This fort is now called Fort Mckay!" he anounced as America walked off sadly.

America spotted Wisconsin and ran up to her.

"I know you don't like me, but I'm gonna protect you from England, because I'm the hero." he said to her happily.

She looked away from him. Bucky, who was on her head, growled at him.

"Dude, don't worry, I'm not the bad guy here." he assured.

She stuck out her tongue at him and walked off.

...

The only things left from then are forts on Green bay, Portage, and Prairie Du Chien...


	9. Chapter 9 Cheese

A world meeting was being held with every country present. America started the meeting, but before any of the chaos could begin, they noticed something different.

"Why does it smell like cheese in here?" asked one country.

"It's not me." said Switzerland.

"I didn't bring any." stated France.

"Not me!" America exclaimed happily. "Wait."

He looked under the table and facepalmed.

"There's no one here. Move along!" giggled Wisconsin as she covered her eyes.

America crawled under the table, grabbed Wisconsin, and dragged her out. The other countries snickered as they watched.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed America.

"It's take your daughter to work day, and I wanted to see your job..." she said as she made her cutest face. "And you're the closest thing I have to a daddy."

America sighed. "Well, will you at least tell me why you smell like cheese?... I mean more than usual."

"Oh." she giggled. "I made a whole bunch of cheese before coming here. I had to go into overdrive to get enough done to be able to come today."

America chuckled and said, "Fine, you can stay. Go sit in that chair by the door."

She ran to the chair and watched as the meeting continued. Within minutes, the ordinary chaos had started. The room was so loud that if an explosion occured, no one would have noticed.

Wisconsin walked up to the table, slammed her hands down, and yelled, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The room went silent.

She turned to Germany and said, "How was that, eh?"

"Uh, good." he replied.

She ran back to her seat and sat down again.

After the meeting ended, she asked America for a ride.

"Didn't you drive here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. I walked."

America stared at her, shocked."Y-You w-w-walked? That's like 200 miles!"

After a moment, he laughed a bit and said, "I'm not even that surprized anymore..."

They hopped into his truck and went home.

...

Halfway to Wisconsin's house...

"What's that smell?" asked America as he drove down a highway. "There are no farms nearby so it can't be manure..."

"Oh, I farted." responded Wisconsin.

America's eyes went wide. He stopped the truck and jumped out of the door.

"What the hell, dude?" he exclaimed as Wisconsin started laughing. "You have the worst farts out of every other state. I told you to warn me!"

Wisconsin was on the brink of dying of laughter.

America glared at her. "Dammit! Now my truck is going to stink!"

Wisconsin reached under her seat and pulled out a can of scented spray. "I hid this under here for anytime I might accidentally let one loose."

"Thank god." he said making her giggle.

Moments later, after he started driving again, he smelled something else.

"Hey, what kind of spray was that?" he asked.

"Cheese scented." she held up the bottle for him to see.

"Figures... Dude you're obsessed with cheese."

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

_Lolz, after writing this chapter, I got some Culvers. A moment after leaving, a bird pooped on my head. XD_

_Make sure you watch where the birds are! lol!_

_CHEESE!_


	10. Chapter 10 Independence Day part 1

"Happy Birthday America!" exclaimed Wisconsin as she ran into his room and jumped onto his bed.

"Gotta be better than that!"

She looked behind her to see America coming out of his closet door with a giant water gun.

He laughed. "And the hero wins again."

"Maybe." She quickly pulled out two small squirt guns from her pockets. "Or maybe I prepared for this."

He smiled. They were in a deathstare until England walked in to see what was going on.

"Wisconsin, how long does it take to-" He was interrupted by a blast of water coming from both America and Wisconsin.

They both started laughing while England got up and shook his arms a bit. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

They laughed even more. He pulled out a giant squirt gun and shot them both.

"I thought the water fight wasn't until later?" he said with a smirk.

Wisconsin quickly shot America, then England, and ran out while they were distracted. She ran downstairs to the living room. Canada was on the couch, along with a few states.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Everyone ready?"

A few more states ran out, along with a few countries. They all carried some sort of watergun, or water squirter

"Okay then, everybody in there groups, spread out!" yelled New York and D.C.

Wisconsin quickly hid in the kitchen by the doorway. Illinois caught up and hid on the other side of the doorway.

"I don't know why I got paired with you, but you better not lose this thing!" he whispered to her.

By now, all the countries and states had either hidden somewhere in the house, or outside.

Wisconsin smiled. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dude, we are so going to kick ass!" exclaimed America. "This is gonna be the best birthday water fight ever!"

"Shut up, you're going to make us lose." said England as he followed America down to the living room.

They searched the living room for someone, but couldn't find anyone. Suddenly, everyone hiding in the living room, kitchen, and surrounding hallways jumped out and sprayed the two already wet countries.

They all scattered and went outside before they could be shot.

"Oh it's on!" yelled America.

The two countries ran outside. The yard was very big, and had many items such as a swingset, a lot of cars in the driveway, and a shed. America signaled England to follow him. He snuck towards the shed and put his ear against the door. The American grinned and England got ready to shoot. He swung the doors open and they sprayed water all over.

"Huh?" said England. "What the hell? No one's in the-"

America cut him off with a shush. Suddenly, two states jumped out behind some items and shot at America and England. They dodged and shot back at the states, hitting both of them.

"That's two down. N.Y. and D.C." said America.

Wisconsin and Illinois were hiding behind a few trees behind the house.

"What's your plan, cheesehead?" asked Illinois.

"How about layin' low until most of the other teams are gone?" she replied.

"That's not a bad plan, but we'd need a better place than this." He thought aloud.

"Hmmm, yeah, but this isn't too bad for now. I mean, until there only a few teams left, the only people who can eliminate us and the other teams are America and England, and until that happens, they can't be eliminated." said Wisconsin. "Hmmm... How about, since Italy and Romano are closer to the house, when we hear them gte hit, we run like hell, towards the swingset and camp out in the tower part?"

"Not bad, cheesehead."

The two sat for a while until the heard a scream.

"Aaah! It's so cold!" screamed Italy as America sprayed him.

"Dammit, you bastards!" yelled Romano as England sprayed him.

"That's two more, how many teams are left?" asked England.

America thought for a moment. "I think there's Canada, France, Germany, Russia, Wisconsin, Illinois, Texas, and California."

"Watch out, they can start eliminating us now." warned England.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The hero always wins! Don't worry!"

England rolled his eyes as they continued searching.

Wisconsin and Illinois had ran to the swingset and were climbing up the wooden ladder to the small play tower.

"I don't see them coming. Hurry up the ladder." said Illinois.

When Wisconsin climbed into the tower, her eyes widened. "Dammit, there's already a team in here."

"What? ugh..." said Illinois as he climbed into the tower.

Texas and California sat on one side, while Wisconsin and Illinois sat on the other.

"Get your asses out of here, we were here first." said California.

"Yeah, or you ain't gonna be alive tomorrow." said Texas.

"Shut up asses, we just want to hide for a moment." retorted Illinois.

"Pweease let us stay for a while." Wisconsin puppy pouted. "Pweeease."

The two states blushed slightly. "Fine..."

She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 Independence Day part 2

Wisconsin, Illinois, Texas, and California all decided to team up, for now. The made a plan and snuck out of the tower. Wisconsin and Illinois ran to the hose on the other side of the house. Texas and California hid in a treehouse with a few different kinds of squirt guns. Wisconsin found a bucket while Illinois readied the hose.

"We have to be fast." whispered Wisconsin. "If they start coming, I'll distract them."

"Stupid cheesehead, you do know if you're hit that we're both out?" Illinois mocked.

"You know, all I heard was 'blah blah blah da bears, blah blah blah polish sausage.'" taunted Wisconsin. "Now fill the damn bucket."

Illinois started filling the bucket while he swore under his breath.

Off in the treehouse, Texas was choosing the right gun for the job, while California was filling them up with water.

"This'll do." Texas picked up a long range one. "Make sure you grab a few for yourself. You'll need them to protect your wimpy ass."

"Why does every think I'm weak?" California picked up a few squirt guns. "I'm not as weak you think."

"Whatever surf boy, just watch the damn windows." Texas aimed out one window and surveyed the area carefully.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" they heard from across the yard.

"Shut up you idiot!" England slapped America on the back of his head.

California chuckled a bit from the scene.

"I've spotted Wiconsin and Illinois." stated Texas. "They're almost here."

"Cool." responded California as peeked out to see them.

Wisconsin and Illinois ran carefully carrying a bucket of water each to the treehouse. They scurried up the ladder, handing the buckets to California once they were high enough.

"Ah ha! There you are!" A shot of a water gun just barely missed Wisconsin's foot.

"Y'all ready?" askd Texas as he aimed for a headshot.

"I got the buckets." said Wisconsin.

America started climbing up the ladder. "Dudes, you are so going to get it!"

Wiconsin dumped a bucket of water onto him.

"That's not enough to stop the hero!"

She threw the bucket down, hitting his head.

"Ah, fuck!" he yelled as his butt hit the ground.

Texas aimed quickly and shot England in the eyes.

"Bloody hell!" He glared at the window that Texas shot out of.

"Dude, they are armed." America said to England as he got back up.

England facepalmed.

"How about I climb up using you as a shield?" America laughed while England just glared at him.

Suddenly, three states jumped down and shot at the two countries with two guns each, while Wisconsin dumped the second bucket onto them.

"Okay, okay! We give up!" exclaimed England before falling into a puddle of mud.

"There's no way I'm giv-" America was interrupted by California tripping him.

America flopped face first into the mud. "Okay... I give..."

They cheered for joy until all three of the states on the ground were hit with water.

"We win." said Germany.

America lifted his face out of the mud and exclaimed, "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"


	12. Chapter 12 Sneak Attack Switzerland

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were sitting in there backyard, watching the clouds. It was silent for a few minutes, until suddenly-

"Uncle Switzie!"

-Wisconsin jumped from the bushes next to the house and ambushed Switzerland.

Liechtenstein giggled while Switzerland pushed Wisconsin off.

"What the heck!" he stood up. "How did you sneek in here?"

"My super awesome ninja skills!... and help from New Glarus and Monticello."

"Wait, are they here too?"

She nodded and pointed to the yard. "They're with Italy."

Italy, New Glarus, and Monticello were running through the yard towards Germany's house. Switzerland grabbed out his gun and aimed for Italy.

"Waaah! I'm so sorry!" screamed Italy as he dodged the gunshots and followed the two towns.

Suddenly, a bottle of beer hit Switzerland.

"Yeah, nice shot New Glarus!"exclaimed Wisconsin.

_Thankies! Reviews are appreciated!_


	13. Chapter 13 Drought Drama

"America! Help meee!"

America sprinted out of his house and into the yard. He saw Wisconsin laying, face down, in the grass.

"Wisconsin, what's wrong?" he said as he picked her up.

She looked at him sadly before yelling. "I'm going to die!"

"Why?"

"This damned drought and heat wave!" she pretended to faint.

He glared and dropped her onto the ground. "Wisconsin, everyone is suffering because of the heat and drought."

"My cows are dying! One third of milk production has gone down already..."

"Dude, every state is suffering. Your being more dramatic than Tony when I beat him in video games. I still need a new Xbox 360."

"But my crops are dying, and you'll have to end up drinking California's milk!" she faceplanted into the grass again.

He sighed. "Want to go cow tipping?"

She looked up at him. "Can we go to California's farm?"

He nodded. "Sure."

_I have no idea what to name Wisconsin... two names came to mind:_

_Christy Farley_

_Daniella Monroe_

_reviews appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14 Culvers Rant

"You need it!" exclaimed Wisconsin.

"No I don't!" responded America.

"You need iiiit!" She latched onto his leg as he walked into his house.

"Noooo, let goooo!"

He dragged her to the couch, and then sat down. After letting go of his leg, Wisconsin hopped onto the couch, and laid on his lap, looking up at him.

"You need to try the awesome Culversness." she smiled at him.

"No, I am completely fine with McDonalds."

"Fine." she got up and stood next to the couch. "Don't come whining to me when you get bored of the same stupid stuff."

He gaped in shock. "How could you say such a thing?" he smirked. "If yo don't let this go, then I remove ever KFC you have! How do you like that?"

"NOOOO!" Wisconsin latched to America in a big hug. "I love McDonalds, just don't take my KFC!"


	15. Chapter 15 Picking on Illinois

"Hey! !" exclaimed Wisconsin as she ran to Illinois's house.

"What? What the heck do you want?" Illinois responded angrily in his doorway.

Wisconsin rammed into him, knocking him down, and gave him a big hug. Illinois blushed a bit, but pushed her off and stood up.

He smiled up at him. "I'm bored."

He facepalmed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Uuuh..mmm... I had a bottle of Sprecher root beer, from Glendale, and a bag of string cheese for breakfast this morning...aaaand... I'm hyper!" she laughed.

"The don't come here!" he helped her up and pushed her out. "Go bother someone else."

She started acting over dramatic. "But you're my closest friend!"

"No." he shut the door.

Wisconsin took out her phone. She sent a text to Illinois.

[Blah blah blah Ditka. Blah blah blah da bulls.]

Seconds after she put her phone back into her pocket, the door flung open and she started running for it.

Off in the distance you could hear, "Get back here you stupid cheesehead!"


	16. Chapter 16 Sneak Attack Germany

Germany was walking to his living room when he felt a presence. He stopped and looked around, checking in a few different rooms.

"Come out, I know you're here." he stated before stopping for a moment.

Suddenly, a small animal jumped out of the shadows. Germany was tackled to the floor before he knew it. It was a badger, growling and biting him. Then, Wisconsin jumped out and dog piled onto them.

"Gotcha uncle Luddie!" she exclaimed, laughing.

He glared at her, but softened into a smile and laughed a bit. After getting up, Bucky clung to his sleeve, hanging by his teeth.

"Why did you bring Bucky?" he asked, trying to shake the little badger off.

"Because he's cute, and he likes everyone."

"He's biting me..."

"He still loves you!"

"You're delusional..."

"Why, thank you." she giggled.


	17. Chapter 17 Shooting Gallery

"Texas! It's Wisconsin! Come quick! I'm helpless!"

Within moments Wisconsin had directed Texas to her whereabouts.

"What do you need little lady?"

"I need to win that!" she pointed to a shooting gallery.

There was a giant teddy bear dressed in green bay football gear. Texas glared at her for a moment before sighing and agreeing to do it.

"You owe me for this." he said as Wisconsin handed some money to the person running the shooting gallery.

He picked up a gun. With thirty shots, he hit every target. Not one was a miss. The person running the gallery was shocked, but gave them the toy, nonetheless.

"Thank you sooooooo much!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to a cotton candy booth.

He blushed slightly before catching up with her.

Later on, Wisconsin showed the bear to Illinois and yelled, "Your mascot has switched sides!"


	18. Chapter 18 Fishing with Minnasota

Wisconsin and Minnasota were in a boat, sitting quietly and fishing.

After a few moments, Wisconsin sighed. "This is so boring..."

Minnasota shushed her.

"But-"

"Sshhh!"

"Bu-"

"SSHHHH!" she glared at Wisconsin.

Propping her head on her hand, Wisconsin stared at her yellow and orange bobber. After a few moments, Wisconsin's bobber went down. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to reel in the fish. She tugged and tugged, until she was suddenly, pulled into the water. Minnesota was about to yell at her when she saw that Wisconsin was gone. A few bubbles came up before Wisconsin surfaced, carrying a body.

Minnasota's eyes went wide as Wisconsin laughed while she exclaimed, "Found another state trying to annoy us!"

"Put him with the others." Minnesota sighed and went back to fishing while Wisconsin threw the body on the dock.

_Reviews:_

_Alexia-Esco: Lolz, that's soooo cool! I've only been to Green Bay once. XD  
_

_WI is AWESOME: HELLZ YEAH!  
_

_Panda77: Thanks, and to tell you the truth, just call her whatever you want. I don't really know if I'll need the names. It's a cool name though, is it yours?  
_


	19. Chapter 19 State Fair

"The state fair!" exclaimed Wisconsin. "Where everything is deep fried!"

America laughed. "Dude, you're going to get fat."

"Says the guy who eats McDonald's every meal!" replied Wisconsin.

"It's healthier than deep fried snickers stuffed with deep fried twinkies, all wrapped up in a pork filled donut."

Wisconsin was drooling as she listened, while America laughed at her expression.

"Want me to get you one?" offered Canada.

"Please, please, please, please!" Wisconsin gave Canada a big hug.

He giggled. "Okay."

"Idiotic cheesehead." said Illinois. "Why did you drag me here?"

"Because I know you'll LOVE IT!" teased Wisconsin while laughing.

He looked away for a moment, mumbling about 'how stupid this is going to be'.

"Illinois, heads up!" Wisconsin threw chocolate covered bacon at Illinois.

"What the hell!?" he yelled angrily.

She handed him another. "Try it."

He took a bite and immediately spit it out. "What the hell? That tastes like shit."

"Well, F U." she took a bite of hers. "Oh, America, I challenge you to a ride off!"

He tilted his head and stared in confusion.

"Basically, whoever screams in terror first loses." she explained.

"I'm in! Where should we go first?"

"Um, I was thinking the haunted house ride!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from them and toward the haunted house.

Canada sighed and said, "I guess we're splitting into groups again."

He walked to the ride called 'Rave' and watched, from the cameras, everyone spin in it. Illinois tried a few games. After losing about thirty dollars and only winning a small teddy bear, he looked around the fair a bit. Suddenly, he recognized someone on a bench, not far from the 'Stratosphere'.

"New York?" he ran to the bench and sat next to her. "New York?"

She lifted her head up and her eyes fluttered open. "Wha...What happened?... Illinois? Where the heck am I?!"

He facepalmed. "Another super late party? You're at Wisconsin's state fair."

"How the heck did I end up here? The last thing I remember was being in a penthouse drinking some wine with Italy and a few models, celebrating a new fashion line." she laughed a bit. "And Romano drank an entire bottle."

Her auburn hair went to her shoulders and her purple eyes had bags under them from the all night parties. She wore a sleek, black, designer dress.

Illinois laughed. "Yeah, wine'll do that to you. Wanna teddy bear?" he handed her the toy.

"Oh, thanks." she put it behind her head and laid back again. "Why did I have so much wiiiine?!"

Illinois laid his head back and asked, "Want something to eat?"

"Is there anything here that's not deep fried?"

"Hmm, I'll be right back." Illinois got up and walked off.

A few minutes later, he came back and handed a milk carton to New York. She drank it all and smiled at him.

"Thanks. You're such a sweet little brother." she messed up his hair and laughed a bit. "Wait..." she stopped. "I think New Jersey came with me..."

Suddenly, New Jersey jumped onto Illinois's lap. "Hey Illinois, how's is going? Why are you with... this." she glared at New York, who glared back.

"If you two start fighting again, I'm just going to walk away..."

...

America and Wisconsin came out of the Haunted House ride and exited the cart.

"Hahahahahaa!" laughed Wisconsin. You were screaming your ass off!" she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

America glared at her as she stood up and wiped a tear out of her eye.

She looked up at him cutely and taunted. "I'm sowwy. Wanna try not to scream on the next ride?"

He smirked and said, "Yeah, but I'm choosing this time."

After grabbing her hand, he led her to another ride.

She turned pale white as he said the name of the ride, "The Stratosphere." He saw Wisconsin's scared look and smirked. "Are you chicken?"

She glared at him. "I'm taking you down!"

They walked to he entrance and handed the tickets to the person running the ride before sitting in a seat each and strapping in. The single seats rose fifty feet into the air, getting spun around the ride at a very high velocity.

_Reviews:_

_Panda77: cool, and thanks! :D  
_

_Wi is AWESOME: Hellz to the YEAH! XD  
_

_Guest (from chapter two): Yeah, I know the raft takes three peoplez. I just thought it would be funny. She drags him onto the ride. XD and thankies! :3  
_

_Guest (from chapter ten): Lolz, yesh! XD  
_


	20. Chapter 20 State Fair part 2

Canada sipped on some soda as he looked through the games to play. After a while, he got bored and decided to try a ride. Before he could get onto one, he heard a voice.

"Canadaaaa!" Illinois ran up to him and hid behind him. "Hide me!"

New York and New Jersey ran by them yelling for Illinois. Once the were gone, Illinois stepped out.

"Thanks... They are such crazy damn frenemies! They were trying to see who could 'steal my heart' first? They are nuts!"

Canada laughed. "Well, I don't think they're that bad... when they're not in the same room, I mean."

Illinois laughed for a moment until he thought he heard them again. "D-do you want to go on a few rides?"

"Sure."

They hopped onto a pinball themed ride called the 'Flipper'.

...

After a few moments of running, New York and New Jersey stopped and glared at eachother.

"You scared him off you tan assed bitch!" exclaimed New York.

"Oh don't you go there you jealous fucking slut!" New Jersey responded with a glare.

People stopped and witnessed the scene. The states started fighting and pulling eachother's hair.

"Will you two shut up and give it a rest?!"

They looked over to see Wisconsin glaring angrily at them.

"If you two don't stop right now, I'll kick you out of here myself and make sure you land in a giant pile of cow pie!" she threatened, silencing the two sisters. "...Now how about I get you both a deep fried cheesecake on a stick?"

They just nodded, scared at the thought of covering their outfits in cow crap. Wisconsin handed them one each and walked off.

...

America was sitting on a bench next to the 'Stratosphere', dizzy and ready to puke. Wisconsin sat next to him and laughed.

"I may have puked, but I still win!" she taunted.

America glared at her. "Will you just shut up?"

She laid her head on his lap and looked up at his face. "Aww, afraid you'll lose again?"

His eyes went wide. "That's it!"

He picked her up and carried her to a picnic table. After setting her down on a seat, he walked off and came back with a bunch of deep fried foods.

"We're doing this my way now. First to puke, loses." he ate a piece of chocolate covered bacon.

Wisconsin giggled and ate some deep fried butter.

...

Once Canada and Illinois were off of the 'Flipper', and Canada finished puking in a trash can, they headed off in a random direction, making sure not to run into New York or New Jersey. Suddenly, they saw America and Wisconsin and decided to see how they were doing.

"Hey guys!" greeted Illinois.

Wisconsin saw them and quickly exclaimed, "Hi, want some butter?"

Canada stared for a moment before saying, "Sure."

Wisconsin handed him some deep fried butter and he immediately threw it as far as he could.

Wisconsin glared at him. "All you had to do was say no..."

"Yes, but then you would eat it." retorted Canada.

America started laughing as he took another bite of a chocolate covered bacon on a stick.

"I'm worried for your health. The both of you." said Canada.

Illinois nodded and looked at America. "Yeah, you're going to be fatter than a cheesehead."

Wisconsin gaped and stared at Illinois. "You ass! Like your any better, eh? Inhaling polish sausage like it's air?!"

"...Touche."

"...Tush."

America laughed even more. "Tush!" he ate another deep fried cheesecake before jumping up and saying, "Let's do this! Remember, first to puke loses!"

Canada and Illinois sweatdropped before America grabbed Wisconsin's arm and ran off towards another ride. After about three rides, America was dizzy, but fine, while Wisconsin was about to puke her guts out.

"You give up yet?" asked America.

Wisconsin shook her head and wobbled to another ride. America followed.

Once the ride had ended, Wisconsin didn't even have to leave the ride. She puked all over America's lap. America's face darkened and turned greenish as he stared at his lap.

"Dude... really?" he asked, irritatedly.

He looked over at Wisconsin and saw that she was dazed, and half asleep. He helped her off of the ride and back to the table they were at before. Canada and Illinois were still there, eating the few things that weren't deep fried there. Canada had an ice cream, while Illinois ate a rib sandwich. America sat next to Illinois, with Wisconsin in between them. Her head plopped onto Illinois's shoulder.

"You smell like polish sausage..." she whined.

Illinois chuckled. "Shut up, cheesehead."

_Reviews:_

_WI is AWESOME: Thankies. I thought it would be funnier if I was able to add a few more states into it bit by bit. :3  
_


	21. Chapter 21 Friday Night

_This time I decided to just take a quick break and just write this little thing, I hope you still like it._

*''*^*''*

Canada was asleep on the couch in Wisconsin's living room, Illinois was on the floor between the TV and Minnesota who was laying her head on Texas, California was on another couch cuddling with New York, and various other states and countries were scattered throughout her house.

Wisconsin walked into the living room and laid down next to Canada. An hour later, Illinois woke up. He stretched and yawned before sitting up. After looking around, he remembered what happened.

"Wow... That was some party..." he voiced lightly.

New York woke up a bit and saw California on  
her. "Ewe..." she pushed him off of the couch and turned her body towards the back of the couch before falling back asleep.

California sat up and rubbed his head while Illinois started laughing.

"Shut up..." California glared at him.

Suddenly, Illinois heard a click and looked over to see a gun pointed to his face.

"Listen to the idiot and shut up or get yer ass outta here..." threatened Texas.

Illinois gulped and zipped his lips while California started laughing. New York kicked California in the head, sending him to the floor. Illinois held back his laughter as much as he  
could.

"Mmmm... what's going on?..." asked Minnesota as she started to wake up.

"Well, California is acting like an idiot." taunted Illinois.

"Oh, haha jackass!" California responded angrily.

Minnesota stopped listening at that point and nuzzled her head into Texas's chest, making him blush.

"Okay, I guess this is where I step in..."

Illinois and California looked over to see Wisconsin, wide awake.

"How long have you been awake?" they asked.

"A while now." She looked at them wearily. "I had chores this morning."

"Hm..." Illinois nodded his head. "Is that you I'm smelling?"

"Yeah, I was going to take a shower, but England and France are sleeping in the tub." she giggled.

"Dudes, what happened last night?" America asked from behind the couch.

"How the heck did you get behind the couch?" laughed California.

America tipped the couch over, sending New York onto California. He stood up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen. New York jumped off of California, ran to the kitchen, and slapped America on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelled before opening the fridge. "Dude, no McDonald's?!"

Wisconsin walked into the kitchen and grabbed a butterburger. "Nope, only Culver's."

"Awwww..." he pouted for a moment. "Wait, is Iggy still in the tub with France?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and ran upsairs to he bathroom with his picture phone.

"OMG!" exclamed New York, as she peered out the kitchen window. "I can see New Jersey... and she's sleeping in the backyard, next to a cow!"

California walked into the kitchen and yawned. "You're so comfy big sis."

New York glared at California. "You tell NO ONE! Understand?"

Suddenly, there were some noises coming from the dishwasher. Wisconsin opened it to see Italy fall out.

"Yay! Uncle Feli!" she hugged him and laughed. "How the heck did you get in there?"

"I think mi fratello stuffed me in there..." Italy laughed and hugged back before asking, "Do you you know where mi fratello is?"

"I think I saw him in my guest bedroom with Spain and Germany."

"Grazie bella!" he ran of to the guest bedroom.

"Ugh..." Russia walked in the back door. "For once, I think I actually had too much vodka..."

"Uncle Ivan!" she gave him a hug. "Whew, yeah, waaaaay too much vodka." she laughed as she waved away the stench. "Wow."

He laughed and walked into the living room.

"Hey, someone put on Spongebob!" Wisconsin yelled from the kitchen.

She grabbed a few butterburgers and headed for the living room to watch Spongebob.

...And that was an ordinary Saturday morning at Wisconsin's house.

*''*^*''*

_XD_

_Reviews:_

_Panda77: Lolz. XD I love making peoples laugh!_

_PK Fizzypopin: yeah, I went to this years fair and since I (for some wierd reason) can't take too much fried foods, I had the same thing as Illinois. XD Thanks!_

_Mi-chan820: Thankies, I was thinking about making it differently, but I'm glad I didn't do it. :3_


	22. Chapter 22 Love Sick part one

_Before I get any further into the story, I forgot to mention one minor change in charcter appearances. I made a mistake with the hair colors of Illinois and Texas. Illinois is suppose to have black hair and Texas has brown._

_Enjoy the story!_

*''*^*''*

Wisconsin ran as fast as she could to Texas's house. Once she arrived, she ran into Texas and hid behind him.

"Help meeee!" she yelled as she peeked out from behind him.

Illinois ran up and said, "I'm going to kill you cheesehead!"

"Hold it right there!" Texas pulled out his hand gun and pointed it at Illinois. "Leave the little lady alone and no one gets hurt."

Illinois sighed and walked off towards his house, mumbling about a 'stupid cheesehead' and her 'stupid tricks'.

"Now get yer lil ass outta here before I shoot you instead." Texas glared at Wisconsin before walking off.

She ran after him and asked. "What's wrong, usually you aren't his mean... sometimes."

"That's none of yer business."

"Awww, c'mon! I can help!" se puppy pouted for a moment before he stopped walking.

He sighed. "Fine... Do you think Minnasota likes me?"

Wisconsin stared for a moment before she burst out laughing. Texas glared at her and put a gun to her head. She immediately toned it down to a giggle.

"You weren't kidding?! I actually thought that you two were a couple already!"

He lowered the gun. "R-really?..."

"Yeah, I mean, every time I have a party at my house, you two end up cuddling by morning."

He stared for a moment, looked deep in thought, and then blushed like crazy.

"Oh, little Texas... Let me show you the ways of love."

...

"Where are we?" asked Texas, warily.

"We, my friend, are here to see the best person for the job in all of America." Wisconsin smiled.

Suddenly, a chair a few feet away from them spun around revealing California.

Texas glared at him. "This wimpy boy is suppose to help me?"

"Hey!" exclaimed California.

"Yeah, but this guy is a wuss for a reason, he is like the France of America." explained Wisconsin.

"God... fine." Texas glared at California. "What do I have to do?"

"First, calm down. Take a few deep breaths and just calm down." California sat crosslegged in the chair.

Texas turned his head towards Wisconsin. "Is this guy serious?"

"Yeah...c'mon, do it." Wisconsin sat crosslegged on the floor next to Texas.

He looked at California and Wisconsin before sighing and sitting down. He took a few breaths before standing up and saying, "I'm not doing this crap."

"Okay, now for part two." California quickly stood up, Wisconsin following suit. "Tell me about this girl you like."

Texas sighed and blushed a bit. "Well... she has beautiful black hair with big curls on each side, near the bottom of her hair... she loves to fish, and likes football too... her outfits make her look like a CEO or like she works at a diner from the 1950s... she's the nicest person in the world..."

California and Wisconsin watched and listened to him.

"W-wow... dude, you've fallen hard for this girl..." said California.

"Yeah..." agreed Wisconsin.

Suddenly, they both jumped up and put their fists in the air. "It is now our goal to get you two together!"

Texas facepalmed and said, "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"You just leave that to us!" exclaimed Wisconsin.

...

The next day, the two states gave Texas a quick makeover. The entire time he threatened to shoot them, but luckily, he never did.

"Hell no! I do not wear crap like this!" yelled Texas.

"Aww, c'mon!" Wisconsin smiled happily. "You look nice!"

Texas had on a black suit with a white dress shirt and a brown tie, and he carried a bouquet of flowers with a beautiful ribbon tied around them.

"Now go! Fly to your love, and tell her how you feel!" exclaimed California.

...

The next day, Wisconsin and California went to visit Texas. They saw him shooting targets off a fence.

"Hey Texas!" They ran up to him to have a gun point at their faces.

Without even looking away from the targets, still shooting them with his other hand, he said, "Leave... NOW!"

"Wha... what? What's wrong?" Wisconsin asked warily.

"Minnesota... she said... she said that we should stay friends..." Texas choked out before putting the gun down. "If I see you two here EVER AGAIN, I'll kill the both of you."

The two states hesitated before sprinting out of there.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Vodkas Sister: First of all, I love your name, and secondly, I've been writing about events that I could go to, but I could search up enough info to try it. :3_


	23. Chapter 23 Love Sick part two

"I wonder what went wrong..." Wisconsin thought aloud. "I thought Minnesota really liked him..."

"Yeah..." agreed California. "What went wrong...?"

They continued to talk as they headed to Minnesota's house.

"They're always cuddling and blushing around eachother. What happened?" Wisconsin continued to think until they heard a scream.

The two states ran into Minnesotas backyard to see her tied up and hanging from the top of a very tall tree. Wisconsin and California stared in shock.

"What happened?!" California yelled up to Minnesota.

"I don't know!" she responded. "France just tied me up here... watch out!"

Before they knew it, there was a recognizable laugh and a cage surrounding them.

"Ohonhonhonhon! Now you can't escape!" France came out from behind the tree. "And it's not like you have a cellphone or anything."

Wisconsin whipped out her phone and texted Texas.

...

Texas grabbed out his cellphone and his eyes widened as he read the message. He immediately jumped onto his horse and rode to Minnesota's house.

...

France leaned against the tree laughing and texting someone, while Wisconsin and California glared at him and Minnesota continued to yell for help. Suddenly, Texas rode in on his horse and jumped out next to France, pointing a gun in his face and glaring at him menacingly.

"Ohonhonhon! You finally show up?" France pulled out a sword as he backed away a few steps. "En garde!"

Texas shot at France, who blocked it with his sword. France charged at him. Texas dodged and kicked the sword out of France's hands before he kicked him onto the ground and put a gun to his head.

"Well, that went quicker than expected." France sweatdropped.

"Release my friends now, or I'll make sure all your blood is gone before your body leaves the country." Texas sht him a glared that made France freeze in terror for a moment before nodding and freeing the states.

Once Minnesota was down, she sprinted to Texas and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Texas smiled at her and replied, "Just in a days work, little lady."

Before he could walk off, Minnesota grabbed his arm. "Don't go... I-I'm sorry for before... I just didn't like how you came, asking me like California would, or some like that. I like you now. How you normally act. Do you still want to go out with me?"

Texas's face lit up. "Y-yeah!"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

France ran up to Wisconsin and California. "Aww, they are so cute together. My plan worked very well."

Wisconsin nodded. "Mmhmm."

California stared in shock at France. "That was a plan?"

Wisconsin patted California on the back. "Sometimes I worry about you lil bro." she giggled.

California sweatdropped.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_DurekuDragon: I have one thing to say about you long and awesome review- lolz!... and yes, I am from Wisconsin. :3_


	24. Chapter 24 Outside

Today, the first snow of the year, was also the day that America was sure to try and hide in the best spot he could find.

"Oooooh Ameeeriicaaaa! Where are you?! We're gonna find yoooou, and we're gonna catch yooou!" Wisconsin giggled.

"Shut up. Let's just get his lazy ass out here." Illinois scoffed.

America hid under his blanket, waiting for the snow to melt and spring to come.

D.C. smiled and pulled out a key. "I always have a spare for times like these." he looked just like America, but younger, and with a more current style. "Ooooh Americaaa?!"

The three states walked in and headed to his room. Laying on the floor with what seemed to be hundreds of blankets on them, were America, Florida, California, and Texas.

D.C. laughed. "Get your lazy asses out of the blankets!"

"Please?" Minnesota pouted, looking cute, and making Texas blush. "Sweetie, will you come out with me?" she made the cutest look she could. "Pweeeeease?"

Texas hid his face under the blankets and replied, "Fine. I'll be out in a minute." he crawled out from under the blankets and stood up, only to be tackled down by a hug from Minnesota.

New York walked in and glared. "California, i swear to god, if you don't get your weak ass up, I'll drag you out there myself."

California looked up. "You finally care about me?" he looked at her with a happy smile on his face.

"Nope, I just want your spot."

"You harsh woman!" he crawled deeper under the blankets.

New York chuckled and crawled under the blankets.

Wiconsin and iIllinois grabbed both of America's arms and tried to pull him out from under the blankets.

"Dudes, leave me alone! It's way too cold to go outside!" America yanked his arms away from them and hid under the blankets.

Florida laughed. "Yeah... I want a hot coco..." she wore a swimsuit and sunglasses. "Why does it have to be soooo cold?..."

Suddenly, a shout was heard from outside. "Get your butts out here! this is so beautiful! Come see it before it stops snowing out!" Alaska was outside in her blue parka.

America whined and went deeper under the blankets.

"America." started Wisconsin. "If you don't get out of here soon, then I'll replace everything McDonalds in your house to Culvers, down to the very last burger."

America poked his head out. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me..."

He sighed and crawled out from under the blankets. "Fiiiiine..."

_*''*^*''*_

_Reviews:_

_Crazy Packer Fan: there will be more packers in the next chapter... I promise. :3_


	25. Chapter 25 A cow-tacular visit- Xover

_Crossover alert!_

_I had gotten a little idea, and i just hope you all don't kill me for it. Gero!_

_WI Adventures x Hetalia Invasion Team (a sgt frog and hetalia crossover I'm writing)_

_I just couldn't resist!_

*''*^*''*

Keroro was digging through random items in Kululu's lab while the yellow frog was out, probably videotaping the girl's basketball practice. Suddenly, the little alien found a gun that shot another idea through his head.

**[Handsome Keroro presents: A Cow-tacular visit]**

"Geero gero gero gero! This'll be useful!" the little green frog sprinted out of Kululu's lab, up the base, and into his room. "Perfect." he aimed the gun at his cup of ramen by his computer and shot away.

When the smoke cleared, a cup of premium beef and noddles was in it's place.

"Yay! Now I don't have to suffer through that cheap ramen taste." Keroro ate the beef and noodles happily.

The door opened, revealing America. "Hey dude. You don't mind if I bring some friends here, do you?"

"Oh, hey. Gero? Friends? Sure. They can marvel at my awesome decorating skills!" Keroro ate the rest of his food and threw the disposable cup away.

Three kids ran in and looked around the room, impressed at the wonderful decor.

"Thanks, dude! These three troublemakers stowed away on my plane here." America sat down next to Keroro. "These are three of my kids."

A girl one ran up to Keroro and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "You are just so cute!" she had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a blue, plaid dress on. "I'm Wisconsin!"

A boy one looked around and was about to open the mini-fridge, America quickly stopped him. "I'm Illinois." he had black hair, a bears jersey, and a bulls hat.

Another boy was admiring the Gundam models. "I'm California." he had blonde hair, swim trunks, and wore sunglasses on his head like a headband. "These are awesome."

"Gero?!" Keroro jumped out of Wisconsin's arms and ran up to California. "Don't touch these models! They're limited Edition!" he, then, ran up to Illinois. "Don't open this!"

While Keroro was distracted, Wisconsin saw the gun Keroro had brought up earlier, laying on the floor. She picked it up and pointed it at Keroro.

"Freeze, or I'll turn you into frog jerky!" she giggled.

"Gerooooh!? Give that back to me!" Keroro ran up to her and tried to reach it but the state just dangled it above his reach.

America shot her a glare, making the girl drop the gun.

"Gero gero gero..." Keroro picked up the gun and stared at Wisconsin for a moment. "Special transformation gun, go!" he shot it at the girl. "Gero? Nothing happened?..."

Wisconsin giggled. Keroro shot her again.

The state just giggled once more. "That feels funny."

"Kukukukukuuuu..." Kululu appeared in front of her. "Interesting..."

"Wah?" Wisconsin looked down at the little, yellow frog and giggled. "You are so cute!"

"Kuukuku... Would you like to see my lab?"

"Totally!"

Kululu pushed a button on his I-pod-like controller and the two were teleported into his lab.

America picked up Keroro and glared at him. "You do not shoot my little girl! got it?"

"Geroooooh!"

*''*^*''*

_P.S. I know the name sucks, I got nothing else. XD_


End file.
